dievanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dievan Wiki
Party 16/7->James M. ''WHY IN ALL YOUR STORIES, JAMES IS THE PROTAGONIST????????? - DIMITRA'' Welcome to the Dievan Wiki Here is one site which we talk,vote upload photos and pictures!So let's play in Dievan! Img4334jp6.jpg|Πονοκεφαλος??? Καημενη Αννα... Request_by.png|Η Ευα!!!!!=>ΝΕΑ ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ Eiffel Tower at Night Paris .jpg|Αννα,Δημητρα,Βικυ στο Παρισι ->ΝΕΑ ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ:ΜΙΑ ΒΟΛΤΑ ΣΤΟ ΠΑΡΙΣΙ Downtown winterpark 920 medium.jpg|Δημητρα,Βικυ,Δαναη,Αναστασια,Αννα,Μαρινα->ΝΕΑ ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ Brussels-Attractions-Parks.jpg|Η Αννα στο παρκο... Autumn 1.jpg|Η Δημητρα Κοκκινοσκουφιτσα ή αλλιως Κενταλου-Κοκκινοκενταλου! 606919.jpg|Η Αννα η βαζελα... Ουουουου 795px-Teamamazonwin.jpg|Αννα,Δημητρα,Αναστασια,Δαναη=>ΝΕΑ ΠΟΔΟΣΦΑΙΡΙΚΗ ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ jiug.jpg|Η Δημητρα και η Βικυ.->ΝΕΑ ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Big time Hawaii Gustavo:Doggs,today i have 1 present 4 u. Kendal:What present? Kelly:U guys,u'll go 2 Hawaii 4 holidays. ALL:YES! James:This is my dream!*smile* Gustavo:But James won't come with u. ALL:What??? James:WHY??? G:Because u have a summer work. Logan:What summer work? G:U'll help me. James:OMG!I bored you! Caslos:*wisper*James,pls stop... G:Me too. Kelly:Why don't let James to go? James:*he goes home angy* Kendal:We go to our friend.Go guys! Kelly:Aman Gustavo!Aman!*goes* 1day ago L:Come on James,don't upset J:OK.I miss u guys All:Us too. J:Good travel! G:*get in home*so James,come with me and wear that clothes. J:First i don't want to come with u,second i don't wear that clothes.They are so tacky +old fashioned! G:Crazy James be careful.BE CAREFUL!Now,clean my mashion. J:What?I am singer no your helper! In Hawaii 5 hours ago All:WOW! L:It will great if our girlfriends are... Jo:hi guys! L: ...here!Oh yes!*kisses Cammil*wow! Kendal:So,where is our room? Jo:here. K:OMG!I <3 HAWAII! Jo:Come here! K:Where? Jo:*wear her bikini*GO TO BEACH! K:Yeah! Katy:Is James here? J:Yes.Hey Katy! Katy:Listen.If u do everything that Gustavo tell u,maybe let u and me and my mother go to Hawaii! J:Katy,u r a little genious! Katy:thanks and continue the work! Hawaii Cammil:Why James isn't here? L:Gustavo don't let him. Carlos:Hey,girls! Girls:hey...stupid!haha! Carlos:Without James haven't fun*sad*I call him J:Because the night is young*sings **his phone rings*Yes? Carlos:James!We arrived J:OK.U see me soon!*hang up the phone* C:E?James? 2days ago G:I present the tickets for James,Katy and MsKnight to go on holidays. K&J:YES! In Hawaii Kendal kisses Jo on beach L:hey,is he James?Ms Knight and Katy? Jo:James came here! Kendal:James,Katy and mum welcome to Hawaii!Alloha! J:Thanks Katy 4 ur help!Little sister! Katy:You're welcome 2nd big brother! Kendall:Hey u stole my sister!haha! 1day ago J:this floral shirt is great combination!i<3 Hawaii!*play rackets with Carlos* Carlos:Can believe that girls called me stupid? J:Of course! Carlos:Oh u're mean! J:I'm cool! Kendal:*kisses Jo* Katy:Oh...such romantic brother! Logan:*play volleyball with Cammil*It's show time! Cammil:It's time to lose! Logan:Yes... Cammil:James has fair that called u loser! L:Well,come here. Cammil:Why? L:4 that*kisses her* Cammil:You are my hero! Big time Hawaii Gustavo:Doggs,today i have 1 present 4 u. Kendal:What present? Kelly:U guys,u'll go 2 Hawaii 4 holidays. ALL:YES! James:This is my dream!*smile* Gustavo:But James won't come with u. ALL:What??? James:WHY??? G:Because u have a summer work. Logan:What summer work? G:U'll help me. James:OMG!I bored you! Caslos:*wisper*James,pls stop... G:Me too. Kelly:Why don't let James to go? James:*he goes home angy* Kendal:We go to our friend.Go guys! Kelly:Aman Gustavo!Aman!*goes* 1day ago L:Come on James,don't upset J:OK.I miss u guys All:Us too. J:Good travel! G:*get in home*so James,come with me and wear that clothes. J:First i don't want to come with u,second i don't wear that clothes.They are so tacky +old fashioned! G:Crazy James be careful.BE CAREFUL!Now,clean my mashion. J:What?I am singer no your helper! In Hawaii 5 hours ago All:WOW! L:It will great if our girlfriends are... Jo:hi guys! L: ...here!Oh yes!*kisses Cammil*wow! Kendal:So,where is our room? Jo:here. K:OMG!I <3 HAWAII! Jo:Come here! K:Where? Jo:*wear her bikini*GO TO BEACH! K:Yeah! Katy:Is James here? J:Yes.Hey Katy! Katy:Listen.If u do everything that Gustavo tell u,maybe let u and me and my mother go to Hawaii! J:Katy,u r a little genious! Katy:thanks and continue the work! Hawaii Cammil:Why James isn't here? L:Gustavo don't let him. Carlos:Hey,girls! Girls:hey...stupid!haha! Carlos:Without James haven't fun*sad*I call him J:Because the night is young*sings and**his phone rings*Yes? Carlos:James!We arrived J:OK.U see me soon!*hang up the phone* C:E?James? 2days ago G:I present the tickets for u,Katy and MsKnight to go on holidays. K&J:YES! In Hawaii Kendal kisses Jo on beach L:hey,is he James?Ms Knight and Katy? Jo:James came here! Kendal:James,Katy and mum welcome to Hawaii!Alloha! J:Thanks Katy 4 ur help!Little sister! Katy:You're welcome 2nd big brother! Kendall:Hey u stole my sister!haha! 1day ago J:this floral shirt is great combination!i<3 Hawaii!*play rackets with Carlos* Carlos:Can believe that girls called me stupid? J:Of course! Carlos:Oh u're mean! J:I'm cool! Kendal:*kisses Jo* Katy:Oh...such romantic brother! Logan:*play volleyball with Cammil*It's show time! Cammil:It's time to lose! Logan:Yes... Cammil:James has fair that called u loser! L:Well,come here. Cammil:Why? L:4 that*kisses her* Cammil:You are my hero!